H E A V Y R A I N B O W
by yumerisounikaeru
Summary: Norman has a strange dream about the events of the Origami Killings. Note - Rating changed to T due to adult themes, such as Murder and Drugs that did not occur to me when first publishing.
1. Morning affairs

_**Naze watashi wa Mai· ritoru· ponī to gōu no kurosuōbā shōsetsu o kaita nodesu ka? Naze?**_

_**Yeah. Japanese. Like. A Boss. But bosses don't write monstrosities like this one, do they? Ugghhhh. I guess this one's been sitting in my head for a while, and I had to write it down. It doesn't seem that bad now, but it is... oh my gawd it is. I don't know. I 3 MLP, but Heavy Rain and My Little Pony just don't go together.**_

_**Anyway, BRONIES ENJOY THIS.**_

_**This, by the way, is dedicated to Christian, who is totally awesome, and convinced me to put this into action. Anyway also, Everything About You Chapter 13 i warned you about the stairs bro has been updated. :3**_

Norman awoke, feeling well rested for the first time in weeks. It was his first entire weekend off he had taken in a long time. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with his family, it was just that he'd become the F.B.I's best agent recently, and it seemed they needed him more and more. He stood up, and looked around the spacious, well furnished room. His wife, Sarah, was already up making breakfast, and he could hear Amelia chattering downstairs with his older daughter, Belle, who insisted she be called Blake, for no apparent obviously was a reason, probably an acquired nickname, or just she didn't like her name, but he'd always thought that funny, the thing he loved more than life, naming herself after Carter "antichrist" Blake, his worst enemy. He got dressed quickly, not putting on his usual charcoal suit, but just a pair of jeans and a button-up plaid shirt. He half - jogged down the stairs, and got quickly attacked by his youngest daughter.

"Woah!" He chuckled, and patted Amelia's head. "Good morning." "Good morning Daddy!" He grinned, and walked into the living room. He looked at Belle, who sat on the couch texting. "Morning Belle-Belle." He said, groggily. She looked up, glaring at him. Norman put his arms up in the air as if there was a gun being held to his head. "Mornin' Blake." She half smiled, looked at her cell phone again and waved. "Morning Dad." He shook head, and walked into the kitchen, Amelia still tailing him.

"Good morning, Darling." He put his hands on Sarah's waist, and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Norman." She said. "Nice to have you home... and awake." He smiled, and took a seat at his wooden table as Sarah put a huge breakfast on the table. He ate quickly, and ran out to the couch where Amelia was sitting watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "Watcha' watching?" "My Little Pony! Fluttershy stole Princess Celestia's pet bird!" Norman made a fake shocked face, and looked at the television.

A yellow pony with pink hair was struggling to keep a clearly sick bird's head to stay up straight. "Well that's no good, is it?" he looked at her. She was fully absorbed into the episode of the show. He watched it wholeheartedly, taking in the fact that the bird was a pheonix, and the only thing the pony had done wrong was stealing the bird. He watched a couple more episodes, sitting on the floor with his daughter, his legs falling asleep. He caught the basic gist of the show, and made idle conversation about school, work, and plans. "You okay dad? You don't look okay..." Blake started, and realized he was getting the cold sweats and shaking. '_Ugh.'_

"Yeah... just a cold I guess. Help me get ya' sister out of my lap" he said, indicating Amelia who had fallen asleep in her father's arms, "I can go upstairs and take a cough drop or whatever." He walked up the stairs as best as he could with numb legs (which wasn't very good at all) and went into his room shutting the door. He went to his locked safe in the wall behind a painting and began to punch in the code. _'Let's see. I'm with my family today I could take the Tripto, it'd just be easier, albeit horrible for my health, or I could try and ride out the withdrawal. I don't want Sarah seeing blood, or a broken mirror, or anything like that though...'_ He glanced over the contents of the safe. $2500 in dollar bills, a tube of Triptocaine for emergencies, a handgun, and a pile of fake , birth certificates, and passports for his entire family just in case he was ever in serious trouble. He pulled out the blue vial, and took some. He slammed the safe, replaced the painting, and opened the door. He wiped off his nose on a paper towel, and went downstairs, to find Amelia awake.

"You dropped me!" "I did not! Belle moved you." She smiled and looked at Belle. "Blake, you know what he jus-" "Amy, just shut up I know what he said." Sarah chimed in from the kitchen where she was reading the day's mail. "Don't speak to your sister like that!" Belle rolled her eyes, and stomped off to her bedroom. "Ugh. I just cahn't handle her sometimes!" Amelia looked up at him. "Shhhh! Applejack is getting her cutie mark!" He motioned 'Shhh' back at her, and went into the kitchen.

"I am so tired Sarah. I think i'm going to head upstairs, seeing as it's Friday, and I have 'till Monday night off, and I'll take everyone to dinner tonig-" "You have no need to make excuses darling. It's okay, just try to wake up later, okay? No matter how much Belle detests, she does love you, and we all miss you." He smiled, and kissed her, savoring the taste of the flavored lip color that she really didn't need on her lips. He walked through the house, stopping just at the couch to take one last look at the show that little Amy had been engrossed in for the past couple hours.

He went upstairs, and fell into his memory foam mattress, shutting his eyes, and falling into an easy sleep.


	2. The first dream

**_Why can't I put this much effort into Everything About You? (Which I am updating really soon too, so don't fret.) I have no Idea why I went through with this, but if you do end up reading this, REVIEW IT PLEASE? I really want to know if it is even worth continuing with. Like, if you legimately are interested in this, the I will continue it. So yeah, thanks. I don't want to do something people don't like. So bottom line, if you read this, review it. :3 _  
**

**_Love you guys XOXOXOXOXO_**

* * *

**Fluttershy awoke, and looked out the large window of her house. She yawned, the woodland creatures surrounding her copying the pitch and tune to the best of their abilities. There was a note on the floor from her best friend, Ellegrace on the floor. **

_**Grocery shopping for Pinkie **_

_**Pie's birthday! See you soon,**_

_**remember to feed the animals.**_

_**Friends forever! **_

_**Ellegrace**_

**She smiled, and moved the note off to the side and trotted down the stairs, taking in the beautiful sunshine that only happened once in awhile anymore. Ever since everyone had moved to Phillydelphia things had been strange to say the least. A huge accident all but wiped out Ponyville. Princess Celestia swooped in and fixed it all, of course, by moving us all to the nearest city. She took in Rainbow Dash as her own personal protege, with Twilight Sparkle of course, and she graduated the school with _flying colors*._ Of course Twilight was still learning because she wasn't learning the same things. Rainbow Dash was learning how to control the weather correctly, because she seemed to have an ability to do that. **

**It was a shame that the chosen climate for Phillydelphia by Princess and**

**her council was rainy. The few days when the sun was out though were beautiful. Fluttershy fed the sick animals throughout the house, including a small squirrel with hypothermia, and a bird, that Mars had taken in personally, taken a liking to, and named Merlin, that had almost drowned. Fluttershy shuddered. She didn't want to think about the disappearances that were going on. Not at all, so instead she thought about Ellegrace and Pinkie. She, Ellegrace, Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie's adopted younger brother Rocketmare, or as he'd preferred to be called, Mars, to be a had moved in together when they moved, only because it would be cheaper, and as the immature Pinkie had put it, an "eternal sleepover". **

**Taking in Pinkie Pie had been more a babysitting job then it was a "sleepover" seeing as Pinkie was the most immature 'Of age' pony in a 55 mile radius, not to mention the youngest of Fluttershy's friends. She smiled as she saw Ellegrace open the door, balancing bags precariously on her back. Pinkie Pie ran through the door, along with Mars, and stopped just at Fluttershy. "I'm 10... 10! Yay!" She ran in circles, and then out the large sliding glass doors to play with her brother.**

**Fluttershy walked over to Ellegrace, and took a paper bag in her teeth. "Need any help? Because if you don't I'm fine with that too. I jus-" "Fluttershy calm down. Set the table please?" She took the delicate plates and placed them on the table carefully and quietly. "You look very nice today." Ellegrace smiled. "Thank you Fluttershy, you too." Fluttershy nodded shyly, and walked outside to watch Pinkie and Mars play. "Play with us Fluttershy!" She nodded, and got caught up in their game of tag, playing until Ellegrace came out.**

"**You guys want lunch?" "Sure, just let me check up on Merlin!" said the small Colt running straight up the stairs. Pinkie and Fluttershy walked in and sat around the table. "Let's wait for Rocket." said Ellegrace. They all waited patiently, except for Pinkie Pie who was of course fidgeting, for about 5 minutes, until Fluttershy walked upstairs to find Mars crying at Merlin's cage. "Merlin's dead. Merlin's dead and it's all my fault." Fluttershy saw a single tear roll down the small ponies face, and on to the white carpeting. "It's not your fault. It was his time... all things happen for a reason Mars. You couldn't have prevented this.**

**Fluttershy walked Mars downstairs, and thought about how Merlin seemed fine in the morning. 'Oh well.' she thought. 'He's in a better place now.' She then half smiled, seeing her dysfunctional family all around little Mars, comforting him. She liked the way things had turned out for her, and didn't want it to change.**

* * *

Norman awoke to Amelia sitting on him. "Wh- What?" She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on his still-stubbly cheek. "I knew that would wake you up, Daddy!" He smiled up at her, and then rolled off of his chest onto the other side of the bed. "I'm all ready to go to dinner! Where are we going!" "Darling, it's only 3, I'm sure Belle will make you lu-" "We told you not to wake Dad!" Blake ran to the bed, and picked up Amelia, who indeed was completely dressed. "Sorry Dad."

Jayden stood up, rubbed the side of his face and made a mental note to shave before he went out. "It's fine. I was having a really weird dream, probably because of this little one right here." He ruffled Amelia's hair as Blake put her down. "What happened?" "I dreamed of Fluttershy, who reminded me of Ethan for some reason... and she lived with Pinkie Pie, and this really str-" "Wow that's weird." Norman smiled. "Yeah." He picked up young Amy and put her around his waist, walking down the stairs.

"Did you have lunch already?" he asked, thinking about not only shaving now, but about how heavy Amelia was getting. "Yeah. Blake made me a really good sandwich, and then she gave me ice cream so that she could play Mass Effect 2 on the T.V instead of letting me watch the new episode of My Little Pony." She looked up, her brow furrowing. "And then she told me not to tell you." He laughed and looked at her, smirking. "Belle, you could have given her 30 more minutes!" He heard the combat noises from stop as he stepped into the living room.

"Yeah, but you bought me Mass Effect 3 already, and I can't play it until I've finished this one!" He put Amelia down, an idea forming in his mind. He walked slowly around the couch, and to the Playstation. "Yes you can!" He began putting his canine tooth through the plastic wrapping around the game. "Dad. You wouldn't!" He put the now open case down, and ejected the disk from the black console, receiving a beep from it, and sending Sarah back to the home screen. "Oh my god dad, What is wrong with you?" Sarah emerged from the stairs, looking slightly irritated.

"What's going on." "Dad's screwing with me again." She laughed a bit. "What'd he do?" Before she could talk, the main menu for the game showed up. "Dad, that wasn't funny." He laughed, loudly and matter of factly. "Yeah, I think it was. I think you should play it." She rolled her eyes. "There's still time to catch My Little Pony, Amy." "I want to see this." Blake groaned, and threw the controller at her father, who caught it, and began the game. Blake walked away clearly irritated, taking the Mass Effect 2 case to her room. "Why didn't she just do that in the first place?"


End file.
